1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a guideway; in particular, to a linear guideway and an end module of a linear guideway.
2. Description of Related Art
The miniature linear guideway is defined by its size, but also can include the linear guideway having wire holders. Moreover, the spherical rollers in the miniature linear guideways are not fixed by any chains or belts. Specifically, the conventional miniature linear guideway defines a circulation channel via the slider, the circulator, and the wire holders, and the circulator is an integrally formed single piece and is engaged with the slider by directly pressing the circulator onto the slider.
Moreover, the conventional miniature linear guideway includes two end modules respectively installed on two opposite sides of the slider. Specifically, each conventional end module has a lubricating sheet. When the conventional end module is assembled, the lubricating sheet easily generates a deforming problem to lose the original lubricating effect.